


Sam's Birthday

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, May 2nd, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: The WInchester's celebrate Sam's birthday.





	

In the morning, Sam came down to the smell of bacon. Despite the thick walls, he had woken up to the smell as well. He followed his nose into the kitchen and found his little family assembled there. Dean was at the hob, making eggs and bacon (Obviously as that is what Sam had followed the scent of), Cas was sat opposite Dean watching him carefully, and Ben was sat facing the door Sam had just come in through.

The 11 year old was bouncing in his seat as he waited for Sam. The younger Winchester knew something was going on when Ben suddenly froze upon seeing Sam and then disappeared under the table. From the door to the room Charlie and Dorothy had claimed Sam heard the sound of the two coming from Oz.

Ben hopped back up from under the table and handed Sam a hastily wrapped present. "Happy Birthday Uncle Sammy!" Ben said.

"Thanks Ben," Sam said gingerly taking the heavy looking package. When he opened it he found a picture that had been taken on Boxing Day of the whole family assembled around the table looking completely un-posed. "When was this taken?" Sam asked.

"Bes set up the camera when everyone had gone to sleep," Ben explained. "She said, as it was my idea, that I could give it to you as a present from me, her and Garth as they can't be here. You know 'cause of the moon."

"Well next time we see them, I'll remember to thank them too," Sam said. Ben nodded.

"Do I smell bacon?" Charlie said in lieu of a greeting upon entering the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Sam," Dorothy said.

"Thanks," Sam said to her.

"Yes Charlie," Dean answered as Sam spoke. "And it's nearly ready, so greet the Birthday Boy."

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Charlie exclaimed. "Sup loser?" She added to Ben.

"Nothing much Ginge," Ben shot back.

"Ginge? Really?" Charlie held her hand to her heart and acted all offended.

"Yep," Ben said as Dean lay a plate of food down in front of him and Sam.

"We got you this," Charlie said, handing a thick package to Sam. Sam thanked her and opened it. Inside was a very thick book.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a complete history of Oz, then you'd be right," Dorothy said.

"If you think it's the complete collection of Busty Asian Beauties, then that's Dean's Christmas present," Charlie added.

Compared to Dean's celebration that was days long, Sam's was a quiet affair. But not by much, if they had neighbours, they would've been complaigning.


End file.
